Love Never is Forgotten
Do you or have you ever loved someone very much, but never had your beloved's feelings returned? I sure have, many times. Until the day I met this one girl at school, who was so beautiful, intelligent, and sweet, I couldn't just let her slip away. So I found a way to make my love real and I will tell you how. In the seaside town of Sassnitz in North Eastern Germany, there is a small, dingy-looking hospital in the heart of town that looks like it really shouldn't be open. Go inside. If there is a medium height, handsome young man with wispy blonde hair and icy blue eyes at the front desk, proceed. If not, leave and come back some other day. This is not the best time to perform this. Approach him and ask him, in any language, "When does love's flame die?" He should respond "Never, so long as it is always burning." If he says "It was never meant to burn," leave at once, for you aren't ready. If he responded with the first response, motion with your hand for him to lead the way. He will get up and escort you to a wing of the hospital that looks as if it hasn't been used in decades. He will lead you to a green metal door with peeling green paint. He will nod and leave you. The door is unlocked. Open it and enter. You start in a pitch black hallway, so just keep walking straight with your arms extended forward to not hit anything. You may hear a soft voice, one that sounds just like your true love's voice calling your name. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should you turn, call out, stop, or acknowledge the voices in ANY way. Just keep walking. After two minutes, you will come to a red metal door. This time, it is in much better condition than the first green door. Open it and now you will find yourself in a smaller room. The walls are wood-paneled and the only thing in the room is a table with a dagger on it. The dagger is very ornate looking, with a gold-leafed hilt, cut and polished emerald on the pommel, two small diamonds on either end of the guard, and carved patterns on the thin blade. Conceal this dagger- in your pocket, up your sleeve, or in a handbag if you are a lady- wherever. Just make sure it is out of sight. Now move on the next door, a pristine blue metal door it front of you. When you enter, you will find yourself in a stark metal hall, similar to a sterile doctor's office. And at the end of the hall is your true love. He or she will be idealized physically to the fullest extent. He or she will be dressed in shining white garments- white suits for men and a flowing gown for women- and they will smile and hold out their arms for an embrace. Man, when I first saw my true love Kristen at the end of that hall- I was blown away. Her long brown hair flowing down her shoulders, her big brown eyes looking right at me, her beautiful smile greeting me, it was a dream come true. Sorry, I'm rambling now... Anyway, this is where the dagger comes in. Ignore this embrace and whip out the dagger. Stab your beloved in a vital area. Heart, throat, eyes, where ever. Just make sure it KILLS them. When you stab him or her, he or she will let out an ear-killing scream and suddenly begin rotting away into a corpse before your very eyes. Make no emotions, do not move at all. After this, there will only be a small pile of dust where they once stood. Pick up a handful of the dust, sprinkle the dust on the dagger, and whisper the name of your beloved. It doesn't matter if someone else shares the same name, as long as you know who that person is and truly love them, it won't matter. Next, you will be blinded by a great light. It will bear over you until you fall unconscious from the energy. When you wake, you will be outside your residence. Continue life as normal. The next time you see your beloved, they will run up to you and embrace you and proclaim their love for you. Congrats, your beloved now loves you as much as you love him or her. Enjoy. Well, that's all. Got to go now. Kristen has been yelling for me to stop writing come to bed. Goodbye now. Category:Ritual Category:Places